Step Down  Justin Bieber Story
by LottieLou01
Summary: When Justin Bieber sees a girl standing at the edge of a deserted car park, what does he do to help her? Does he manage to convince her that this isn't the way to solve anything or does he lose this girl who he hardly knows?


**Ok... so this is Step down my new story. I'm trying out a new writing style instead of the usual script style writing that I do! So tell me what you think and whether or not you like this style of writing or whether I should change it back to the script style? Thanks!**

**Step Down**

**Ronnie P.O.V**

Was this how it was suppose to be, me sat here ready to end it all? My feet were dangling off the top floor edge of the deserted car park. No-one came here so it should be easy, Just stand up, step off the edge and it will all go black, ending all of my problems. Problems that people might call stupid or not worth worrying about, my mom is controlling non-caring witch, the person who I am is not who I really am; I come across confident like nothing would ever worry me however inside me I am just a shy girl that worries about everything, things that I can't even control. Come on Ronnie just do it, the quicker you do it the quicker you will be in a place where you are happy. Now I was standing on the edge looking at the people walking down on the streets living their lives, they looked tiny like ants, millions of ants. Looking how small the people were made me realise it is a long way down; the height I was standing was really starting to get to me. But I can do this.

"Don't do what you thinking of doing, it isn't worth it."

The voice came from behind me, who was it? Why were they here? No-one should be here any other day I could have done this it would have been guaranteed no-one would be here.

"How do you know it isn't worth it?" I snapped back harshly the anger in my voice was obvious.

"Honestly I don't but this isn't the way to do it... how old are you?"

"15..."

" You are young, you have your whole life ahead of you, you can make it work if you want it too and things don't have to end like this, things can be a lot better. Just come on step down it's easy." He pleaded with me like he had knew me my whole life...

"It is also easy to step off the building crashing down into the pavement below."

What did he know about what I was feeling? But I did know something he was right I couldn't do this, I don't have the guts to end it all. The road below just seemed so hard to get to even though I only had to step, it is like walking into a room where everything in there scares you but all you have to do is place one foot in front of the other and get through it. Somehow things seem so much easier when you are just thinking about it and do not actually have to do what you are planning, carrying out taking your own life is so much harder than anyone can imagine. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I still hadn't looked at whoever was standing there to me they were probably just a stranger, someone minding their own business until they saw me.

"Step down." His voice rang through my ears, making me realise I really can't do this.

I nodded my head and stepped down from the edge of the building, I felt his hands around me pulling me into a hug, I cried into his top. Look at me, I am a mess crying into someone's chest that I haven't even seen their face yet. I looked up at his face and into his eyes but then I realised who it was, it was Justin. Justin Bieber. I tried to pull away from him so that I could run but it was useless he held me tight in his arms not letting me go.

"I'm not letting you go, I am not letting you just run away so you can do all of this again." His grip got tighter on me as he spoke that sentence.

"Please just let me go..."

"I've already told you I am not letting you go."

"But it will be easy please just forget about me." I was practically pleading with him to let me go but he still wouldn't.

" I can't just forget about you, what's your name?"

"Ronnie short for Veronica. Why do you need to know all of this, why are you asking me so many questions? Why can't people just leave me alone!" I snapped back at him, it came harsher then I wanted it to.

I tried to pull away from him again; I was getting angry at him. Why does he need to know about all of this? It isn't any of his business he should have just let me jump when I wanted to but no instead he had to do good and talk me out of it. His arms were now holding me around my waist holding on tight eventhough I was trying everything I could to get free.

" Hey, hey, hey STOP IT! Calm down will you? Ronnie please?" His voice became more caring as he finished his sentence and he loosened his grip on me but still wasn't letting me go.

"I'm sorry."

"Shh, it's ok."

But then I kicked him right where no man ever wants to be kicked and he released me, he was in pain. What have I done he only tried to help me. I tried to run away but I felt him tugging onto my arm.

" Please? I'm sorry I hurt you and I wish I can see you again one day but that day isn't today."

With all of my force I pulled away and ran down to the stairs of the empty car park, running as quick as my feet could take me, I needed to get away from here before he could come and find me. He probably thinks I am just some loony who needs help right now. Why would he want to chase after me? But I can't help but feel love for him, he is the only one who has really cared about me for ages and maybe he is the person that I need in my life or maybe I don't.

**Justin P.O.V**

She managed to get out of my grip and I started to chase her across the car park but I lost her on the stairwell, I stayed and looked for her for about an hour. What state was she in? How can I help her? I need to find her but all I know is that she called Ronnie and is 15 years of age. But I feel something different towards her, she is beautiful her long brown hair straightened perfectly, with those big blue eyes. I want to find her, I need to find her but how? How do I find this girl that has ran off and I know nothing about, but I can't help but love her. Have you ever heard of love at first sight well this was one of those situations. My phone hadn't stopped ringing from my pocket for the past half an hour, but I didn't want to answer I was too busy looking for her but now I decided it was time for me to answer it, I looked on the screen my mom was calling, I pressed the answer button and held the phone to my ear, I heard her sigh out of relief on the other end before talking.

"Justin! Are you ok? Where are you? I've been so worried about you... why haven't you been answering your phone!" She was screaming at me down the phone I had to pull it slightly away from my ear so that my eardrum wasn't burst.

" Mom, I'm fine. I was just doing something. I'm on my way back to the hotel now sorry I didn't answer see you in a bit bye."

I cut her off before she could ask what I have been doing. I didn't want to have to explain to her not yet. I trudged out of the car park it was obvious that she didn't want to be found and what else could I do? The walk back to the hotel was only a short one just round the corner, luckily no fans knew where I was staying else I don't think I would have been able to walk without being killed by thousands of screaming girls. Don't get me wrong sometimes screaming girls are nice, what guy wouldn't like that but sometimes it's annoying because I can't even do something that I want to do due to fans following me. I walked through the hotel doors where I was greeted with Mom pretty much trying to kill me with how tight her hug was.

" Mom, I would like to be able to breathe."

"Sorry, but Justin where the hell have you been! Anything could have happened to you, you could have been mobbed, kidnapped, you could have been hurt or killed! Justin where have you been! Answer my question!"

"Just out mom! Why do I have to explain everything I do to you?" I snapped back at her, but it was true why does she always want an explanation.

I stormed out of the hotel lobby where now it seemed like all eyes were on me and my mom, why are people so nosey can't they mind their own business or is that too much to ask from them? I found a sofa in one of the hallways of the hotel and sat down on it, putting my head into my hands. Why the heck am I feeling this way, I am so worried about Ronnie. What if she has done something stupid, what if she has actually now managed to kill herself and I wasn't there to stop her! I should have made sure she couldn't run off earlier when we were in the car park, somehow I feel so guilty for all of this. However I have only just met this girl and it seems like she has already torn my heart straight out of my chest and put it in her pocket to keep forever because somehow it didn't feel like I was ever seeing this girl again...

**Sooo that was the start of 'Step down' Sooooo please review? Review? Review?**


End file.
